Under the mask
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: A heroes life can be lonely life especially when you're the fastest man alive.
1. Chapter Prologue

_Wow it's not a tmnt story! This is weird. However, I found myself reading a lot of Justice league stories, ending up with me asking question and wonderings. Hence now I'm writing a story. XD. Just a short beginning. Most of my beginning chappies are short any who soooo. :D.  
><em>_**  
>.Prologue.<strong>_

_**.**_

The boy of seven years old stared at the muddy ground, the earth itself looked to be drowning. His hand gripped his sisters tightly, wishing it would all go away. The girls hand squeezed back before it was with drawn. A small whimper left the boy but nothing more as he grabbed his own hand knowing she didn't like contact. Not anymore.

Looking up he saw the tear stained cheeks of his sister, saw her dark eyes burning with anger and saw the quiver that wouldn't leave her legs.

At least she was home now.

The rain beat against them relentlessly, causing the girl to pull up her hood. Looking down at her brother with a frown, she tucked him beside her, letting him hug her leg.

" I promise to protect you, Jack." Her tone was laced with a maturity that shouldn't have been placed on a young girl, let alone one only fifteen. Her dark eyes never left the muddy ground, but her hand was placed on the boys shoulder.

Jack smiled, relieved to only feel a small shiver, nothing like it used to be. He rested his head on her leg smiling at the muddy ground, at the ruthless rain and the city.

"I know" He whispered, he whispered because his voice would go no louder, not anymore.

A loud crack of thunder made him jump but he did not make a sound. Listening intently past the rain and the storm he heard the familiar buzz of his sisters bones, felt the current run over her skin and saw her eyes go black with that unknown power she seemed to always have.

Stepping away from her brother she started to walk. The mud splashed her sneakers and her old jeans dragged. She didn't look behind herself to see if the boy followed; his noisy sloshing let her know.

Her long chocolate colored hair fell out from her hood, plastering itself to her jacket. She didn't care. With her hands in tight fists, she continued past all the cement, past all the trees and the mud- Heading away from the city.

" Scarlet?...Are-are we going home now?" Jack asked his sister, looking around at the endless muddy road.

" No..We don't have a home anymore...it was never our home to begin with so we'll find a new one" Scarlet answered, her tone harsh.

" But what about our things? My bear he's still on my bed and-"

" We don't need them-...those things." She stated simply, " We're going to leave this Jack, and we're not coming back. A new life doesn't start with old things"

Turning her head she looked at the small boy. He was far to small for his age, she'd have to fix that. Fix everything. Throwing her head to the side she motioned for Jack to hurry up.

His sloshing boots echoed loudly in her ears. " Slow down Scar! You're going to fast" He whispered out, basically running to keep up what looked to be only a saunter for her.

Not saying anything she slowed down, allowing the boy to catch up panted but said nothing. Rolling her eyes, Scarlet reached over grabbing the boy and putting him to her chest. Frozen the boy gaped.

" But Scarlet...You don't have to..I know you don't like-"

" Enough" She said in a low tone.

Houses passed by, and no one bothered the two as they went down the muddy road on that Sunday in January. They simply disappeared into the cold rain on the muddy road. Scarlet hoisted the boy higher as he began to slip. He was light so it wasn't a problem there, it was simply that the rain made it difficult.

Her legs shook and slipped, not wanting to brace both weights any longer. Jack moved, holding himself on her, not wanting to weigh her down. Looking to the rain clouded skies he let a tear fall even as he smiled.

"I wish the stars were out" he whispered.

Her only response was the tightening around his small body as she continued down the muddy road.

.  
>.<p>

_Yup, that's it. How was it? Whatcha think, hmm? This'll make more sense later. Reviews please! Tho plz don't be rude k? awesome~ kk Luv yas! Ruth._


	2. Chapter 1

_Under the mask, chapter one.- A lonely life.  
><em>_**Reminder**__- the prologue was set in the past_

_Thanks for the reviews last chappie! ^_^_

Momorulz- hmm, nope. No Wally in that chapter, just Jack and Scarlet. The prologue was more just to give you something of a taste of them :) Thanx tho! XD Hope you like the new chapter. This one has our fast hero! Wally!

Flashlover23- Thanx, love! :) I will continue! I am continuing! Hope you like it. :D

_Thanx for zee reviews!_

...Present day...  
>.<p>

A blur of red and yellow sped quickly through the streets of Central city. People cheered at their hero, men waving and women blushing as their skirts blew up from his speed. Flash smiled zooming around a corner then continuing on his patrol.

The sun shined brightly on his city, sending warmth and it's light.

Grinning like a fool he quickened his pace, rounding yet another corner. This was the best thing in the world-running. He could simply take off and know he was the fastest. He could go and go and know, always know, no one could catch him, he was just that quick. Sure Superman could go fast, but he was faster.

The title 'Fastest man alive' wasn't given to him for no reason.

The Flash's smile faltered. It was funny. He was the only one who saw all the nano-seconds, saw the twitches and tell tale signs in people and he was the one who could see the world blur before his eyes and know where he was going. The world blurred, the sounds, they blurred together- sometimes in harmony, others in chaos. It was something he got used to over the years. Not that it was always simple. No, sometimes it was to much, but he was the Flash! He could handle a migraine or two because then it was over and he was running again and again.

He was a member of the justice league, he was mentor to some, friends to others, he was a protector and a hero. The Flash was some one children looked up to, women swooned to and men were happy to call him friend with nothing more then a nod.

And damn if he wasn't proud of those facts.

However, he was also quite lonely.

Funny thing is, women like the Flash because he's charming, witty, a hero for crying out loud! But you can't have a relationship with someone behind a mask, it just doesn't work.

_Unless you're Superman._

Then there was Wally. Simple blumbering, same as the Flash, but without a mask, Wally. Women liked him to, _juuuuust_not as much. See Wally had about as much problems as the Flash did. He disappeared in a flash, and it was hard on a relationship when you always made excuses. Then there was the fact he ate, like a lot. He ate enough that it wasn't humane and would draw attention. He could barely sit still, couldn't handle silences, he needed sugar and loads of it, he didn't tire easily, and he had to dash off to save the flipping world.

Didn't mean he couldn't fool around a bit though.

He laughed to him self, slowing just a bit. People came into focus instead of the normal blur of colors- unless he focused on them- and the Flash smiled brightly at the men, women and children of Central city.

The bright blue skies over head began to little with white clouds and Flash had to wonder if it would rain, not today but maybe tomorrow. A woman with a purple dress caught his attention and he whizzed past her, giving a wink. She blushed, waving her hand- fanning her self as her other hand waved.

Damn if this wasn't that life-

_'Flash'_

-People loved him and-

_'Flash!'_

"Woah!" Flash said, startled from his thoughts " J'onn?" Flash said into his ear piece.

_'You difficult to locate- You weren't responding, we need you.'  
><em>  
>Flash stopped in his tracts. " Where to?"<p>

_'Central City, east side'_

" On it" He responded, dashing off.

...

" your late!"

The comment was responded to with a pout and little pink tongue. "Am not!" Called Flash to Hawkgirl who circled over head of the large creature that threatened the city.

It's tentacles swung out, crashing into a building on the far left. Flash moved in when he saw the others charge.

" Flash! Look out!" Hawkgirl swooped low to stop the tentacle but was grabbed in the process. With a growl she slammed to meat into the cement the sound squishing and a purple mess excreting- pieces went flying in directions this way and that. Flash gave her a thankful nod then set to work.

Hawkgirl looked hell bent in delivering as many blows with her mace as she could into the purple creature that attacked the east of the city. Green Lantern looked just as furious, but was having as much luck as she was.

The thing just didn't give.

Meanwhile, the Bats and Superman were delivering their own blows on the other side, trying to draw its attention. The Batman was trying to place devices along the creature, most likely to blow it up, maybe only to knock it out. But the creatures movements and million tentacles were making it extremely difficult.

Going forward GL blasted away yet another tentacles of the massive alien. The thing stumble, smashing into a building.

People around the area screamed even as they ran away to safety. Police and medics on the scene helped those they could.

A loud cry and Flash watched the creature seize, then twitch. The Bats devices finally in place and seemed to be working. Men and women of the force and civilians cheered loudly.

The creature stumbled, falling heavily in to the building where it finally seized.

Smiling in triumph Flash threw a fist into the air. " Alright!"

The other soon joined his side. GL and Hawkgirl side by side, Superman soon flew down beside them. Moments later Batman walked over to meet them.  
>" What took ya Bats?" Flash joked, running circles around the hero. Batman didn't acknowledge him with a response simple gave a glare, setting the hero off.<p>

" ooooh, touchy today?"

" And what took you?" Batman said, completely ignoring the previous jab.

" You weren't off wooing some poor dame again were you?" Hawkgirl said stepping over punching the speedster in the shoulder.

" Hey! I like my social life thank you!" Flash said with a pout, mock glaring at Hawkgirl who in turn just rolled her eyes.

" you still haven't settled down, kid?" GL said, finally adding something to the conversation.

" N-no, why would I? I mean come on! I get all the babes I want! Why settle for one?" Flash said, squirming a little under GL's gaze.

Green Lantern wasn't buying any of that but decided to give the speedster a break, knowing he could catch him later. " We'll start clean up"

Superman nodded, flying off with him and Hawkgirl. Bats worked at his little hand held device, then looked up at Flash.

" Flash I need you on-"

" Wait" Flash said, holding up his hand to indicate he needed silence. Batman glared at the hand presented before him but didn't say anything. Batman watched as Flash scanned the crowds, looking for something, or someone.

" Be right back" Flash said grinning sheepishly at Batman, then dashing off in the direction of the ambulances and medics.

His eyes searched the crowds of people, even as they began to clear. He'd heard something. It was faint, and very quiet from where he'd been standing but now he could here it much louder and clearer.

Police nodded to him, and fire men did the same. He smile brightly at them and waved at those farther away.

Seeing an ambulance with the back door open but nothing inside, Flash now knew where the sound was coming from. It was from the other side of the ambulance. He could hear the sorrow in it, the pain, the loss. It hurt him to simply hear it, let alone experience such a thing.

Steeling himself, he peaked around the edge of the vehicle so he could see the scene before him.

What he saw almost made his racing heart stop in its tracks.

...  
>.<p>

_Yup, there yas go. First chappie! Whatcha think? Idk I don't have much time to write lol, and I have to be up by six for work so I got ta go! Reviews would be beyond awesome though! Don't be rude though okay? KK! luv yas! Ruth._


	3. Chapter 2

_Under the mask chapter 2_

_**Warning- **__Blood, death and swearing._

_Aonymous- Hey! Thanx so much for your review! Hope I didn't keep you waiting for tooooo long. This chappies a lil longer then most :P._

_Flashlover23- XD Yup left you hanging! Sorry bout that! Hope you like the update!_

_Thanx for the reviews! Their muchly appreciated and a total inspiration ^^_

_._

_**...**_

_._

Flash swallowed thickly as he took in the scene of the woman curled tightly around a bleeding teen. They were on the hard cement, blood encasing their clothing. Flash had to wonder if it was all the teen or maybe some of hers.

The dark haired girl hugged the bloody boy to her chest, letting her tears mingle in the thick blood smeared on her face. Cries of sorrow wrenched from her throat everytime the teen gave a shutter or his shallow breathing halted even if it was only momentarily.

Paramedics stood only feet away from the two, mournful expressions worn by them all. Catching the gaze of a fair haired medic Flash motioned at the two then looked back at the man. The medic shook his head sadly at the two. The teen wouldn't make it, there was nothing they could do.

Crying broke the air again, the woman shaking her head vigorously 'no' probably to something the dirty blonde teen had said. She hugged him tighter to her chest, her one hand cradling the back of his skull.

Walking forward slowly at a pace very unlike him even as a civilian, Flash stopped feet away from the two and kneeled. He could finally hear the hushed whispers and mumbled pained voice.

" Jack I-...just...I'm so, so sorry, bean." She whispered. Her voice was low and silky despite her crying that was now almost silent even as tears fell.

" Ah...S..shut up, Scar"

The words were barely over a whisper and gargled horribly, probably by the blood Flash thought. However, love and strength echoed strongly despite the stuttering of words.

" I should have protected you better...it's my fault. If..If I had just-" Her voice came out stronger this time even if her sentences wouldn't form. She brushed blood caked hair from the teens face, giving the faintest of smile. " I'm sorry I was so cold towards you...It was so hard comi-"

" Scar" The teens voice was laced with a sarcasm that was probably normal with the ease he gave it. With bright hazel eyes he smiled so brightly it tore at Wally's heart knowing how close he was to death.

It wasn't right. It shouldn't be happening.

A shaky bloody hand reached up touching the woman's cheek. " _Scar, you always prote...Protected me._.." Convulsions shook his body, blood coming up to gurgle his words then came to trickle down his chin.

_"No_" She all but screamed, shaking the teen lightly but knowing it was inevitable.

By this time, Green Lantern was coming landing just on the other side of the ambiance. Holding up his hand, Flash made him stop where he was.

The teen died. The shaking stopped and the body went limp.

Time seemed to slow. The streets, sirens and people all lost in the background of it all. It was like a haze settled over everything as Wally watched medics pull the body from the now silent woman's grasp. Her tears fell from her pitch black eyes the frown on her rose lips the saddest thing he'd ever seen.

Taking steps that didn't seem real, the red clad hero went to the woman's side. Completely fixated he watched the small tremors and vibrations run through her body. He placed a hand on her shaking arm wishing to comfort her from her loss.

The worlds noise came back at full force almost knocking the hero from his position. Looking at the woman he watched her stand, straightening. Shaking out of his daze Flash stood, placing his hand on her shoulder now.

She was fairly tall, a few inches shorter then him self at six feet two inches. Her skin was tanned and her coal dark eyes were closed in concentration as she tried to get her breathing under control. She wore a casual out fit. Jean half pants and a grey tanktop. It was all caked in the teens blood however and Wally couldn't help his own flinch.

" Ma'am" Flash started, his tone was light. " I'm so sorry for your loss..Let's get you-"

The fist came to quick for even the Flash to react. It connected with his jaw hard sending him tumbling backwards. As he looked up with wide eyes Wally was greeted with eyes holding a glare like no other.

She stood glowering over the Flash. " You have no fucking idea, _hero_" She spat 'hero' like it was a foul taste in her mouth. She turned slightly batting away the medics hands. Wally watched from his position on the ground, still kind of shocked.

" You have no idea" She said over her shoulder, glaring heatedly with her coal black eyes.

She turned completely away now, some of the dried blood on her clothing falling away as she swiftly walk away from the scene. Her dirtied pair of converse left small marks as she walked. She didn't seem to care. Wally supposed he wouldn't care either.

Completely shell-shocked, Flash barely registered Green Lantern helping him up and patting him off. Dust from the debry still clung to his costume, however. It was fine though, he had a dozen more like it at his apartment.

" I think she liked you" GL joked lightly, trying to bring back the normal talkative Flash they all new and loved.

" Kid, you alright?" John asked when he realized Flash was still staring off after a retreating form.

They've all seen someone die. It wasn't something they weren't accustomed to, but it didn't make it any better. A death of any one, even if they didn't know them personally, was still a death.

Rubbing his sore jaw, Wally nodded slowly. Looking at John, then back at the retreating form of the woman Wally tried to shake it.

" Fine man, I'm fine" Flashing a smile like many of his others, Wally sped off to help with the clean up. GL shook his head, knowing there was going to be more to this whether Wally wanted to talk about it or not.

_**.**_

_**...One week later...**_

_**.**_

Flash sped quickly through out the watchtower smiling brightly and waving to friends as they passed by. Hearing the familiar grumble of his stomach he laughed, turning swiftly as he headed for the cafeteria.

Loading his trey with more food then a horse, no ten horses could eat, Flash happily walked over to a table. Munching on a few burgers he almost choked when a pair of hands clamped down on his shoulders.

" Scare a man why don't ya!" He accused, waging a burger in GL's now smirking face.

" How's it, Flash?" John's tone told Wally he wanted straight answers, no fooling around. Well if he wanted straight answers he should have gone to Batman.

Seriously the Bat needed to lighten up.

" Good! Good, broke my record in eating burgers, wanna see if I can out do the last one?" Flash waggled his eye brows, stuffing another burger into his face.

"Flash" Green Lanterns all but hissed out. " You been acting weird..Well weirder. What's gotten into you, man?

Holding up his hands in defense, Flash swallowed his mouth full. " It's nothing. Really! Quit giving me that look!" Receiving nothing but an intensifying glare Wally slouched.

Knowing he'd gotten to the kid, or the weight of what ever this was, was finally where him dow, John leaned on the table. " Come on, spill. Or do I need to get the Batman in here to-"

Wally all but froze at that. " No! You so aren't gonna do that! What kind of friend would threaten something as horrible as that!"

" Then spill it out kid and I wont get Batman...Or John, he could jut read your mind for me."

" You know he wouldn't do that with out-"

The tilted smirk had Flash rolling his eyes. " Fine. It...Okay I may kinda sorta just a lil bit have a crush on someone?"

John rolled his eyes. " Since when don't you man? There's always some 'hot lil dame' and your always-"

" Dude! I'm actually seriously about this one!" Wally said in all seriousness. " She's like pretty, dark eyes and-and dark hair, tanned skin, well built, awesome voice- like gorgeous, she's pretty tall, heh sweet bust, and like these rosey lips with this sweet lil-"

" The one that decked you" GL interrupted. It was a statement, not a question.

Wally blinked. " May..Maybe."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, John tried to collect his thoughts. Why'd the hot shot have to pick her? He'd seen her for what? Twenty minutes? He's got no clue about her personality, no clue where she lives or even her name. It was no help she just lost someone close to her.

"But that's not it...Well like not all of it- Huh, I don't know what happened to her, or if she's grieving, did she have a funeral for the kid? Did she even know him? I mean she had to, she knew his name and all. It was like, guh, I dunno! Like I couldn't not look at her, she was all sad and upset. Damn John I just wanted her to stop crying."

John just shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips.

" What?" Flash said defensively. He crossed his arms over his chest, frowning slightly at the look John was giving him.

" Puppy love"

" What?" Wally all but yelled, standing swiftly. In the process he'd knocked over his chair gaining the attention of everyone else in the cafeteria. Ducking his head sheepishly, Flash picked up his chair, mumbling a sorry. Glaring heatedly at his friend, Wally snacked one of his last burgers. " You're insane...Hawkgirl's getting to you."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, John sighed outwardly. " Look I know you. This is going to eat away at you- Then your going to snap. Go all over Central city looking for a girl you don't even know the name of, let alone where she li-"

"Scarlet"

" What?" It was GL's turn to ask to frequent question. " How'd you know-"

" One of the paramedic said 'miss Scarlet please let's just check you over' once I caught the name it didn't leave easily."

Nodding John tapped his fingers lightly on the table. "Flash you need to let this go man, nothing good is going to come up with some woman who can deck you. It's a crush, let it go, move on."

Snorting, Wally smiled brightly. " I know, I said don't worry bout it! One lil crush has never set me back" Standing he grabbed the empty trey. " I got this under control"

Nodding to John, Flash dumped his trey and was out of there before his friend even stood.

_**.**_

_**...Two hours later...**_

_**.**_

Flash peeked into the monitor room. J'onn was watching the screens like a hawk.

Okay, it was simple. Go in ask the question, get out and the the transport pads.

Easy.

Steeling himself, Flash zipped in, standing right beside the martian " Hey! Sooo...could I ask you somethin'?"

J'onn blinked at him, not used to Flash asking him to really do anything. Sure they were colleagues and teammates, but it was rare for them to ever really work together. " Of course, Flash."

Fidgeting Flash began the pace back and forth. " Okaysothere'?SoIwaskindahoping-"

"Flash, could you slow down, it is difficult to understand the meaning to what you are saying"

J'onn's voice must have calmed the boy because he stopped his pacing. "How can I find someone on earth? I mean, I don't really know where she lives or like her last name er anything and really here's like a billion houses all around central City, not to mention all the cafes and other buildings and then there's the park and-"

"Flash"

Smiling sheepishly, Wally couldn't help the heat rising to his cheeks. "Is there a way to use like the monitors?"

J'onn watched him for a moment before shaking his head. " No, my apologies, it isn't not acquipt to do such a thing when it is a person we know nothing about and-"

"Ha, no biggy! It wasn't anything major or-or ya okay so I'm going to go...yeah" Realizing he was sounding quite stupid, Flash made a fast jog towards the door when he caught what J'onn was saying.

" However, Batman, I'm sure could locate this woman for you"

Perking up, Wally smiled brightly at J'onn who returned the gesture. Walking out of the monitor room Flash began to run with a purpose when he faltered almost landing on his face.

Batman? He was going to go ask help from Batman? The brooding, by himself, scare the pants off you with a glare- hell even the stare was scary! And now what? He was going to strut in there and ask Bats to help him find a girl? Oh yes, that'll go over swimmingly Flash thought, palming his masked face.

Damn did he ever wish he hadn't pulled all those pranks.

.

_**...FS...**_

_**.**_

The brooding form of the Batman walked swiftly and silently towards the launch pads. His shift was over and he had piles of paper work and research to do once he reached his cave.

A red whisk of a blur shot past him only to back pedal to him. " Bats! Just the dark hero I was looking for!"

" No" Batman stated not bothering to hear what he had to say, just walking past Flash. He just had to get to the pads, just get to the pads, the pads-

" Can you help me?"

Damn.

" What is it, Flash" Batman said, glaring at the red hero who was still prancing about. Shaking his head at the smile that threatened to breach his cover, Batman walked towards the platform fully content in waiting there for what ever Flash wanted.

Shrugging, Flash zipped to the platform. " Well you see there this girl and-"

"I'm not giving you dating advise."

" I wasn't asking for any! Geez! Let me get to the point!" Wally said, rolling his eyes. " She's on earth, I've only got her first name and that she's in Central City...How do I find her?"

Well it definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He was expecting Flash had broken something, was pulling a prank or maybe apologies for the damage he'd caused the batmobile. Seriously how does someone get a car up a tree?

Shaking from his thought, Batman faced a now nervous looking Flash. " Try going through the phone book, look up her name. Local restaurant? Cafes, events...Flash why are you looking for a girl?" Batman stated, voice fairly monotone. However he was a little to say the least curious.

Mentally remembering everything Bats had said, Wally smiled brightly at the dark hero infront of him. " Ya uh well I met her a few days ago at the mission? And well..."

" Don't" Batman said, holding up his hand. " I get it" He said, a small smirk on the ever frowning lips. The transport lit up and he was gone. Back to earth and his dark cave in Gotham.

Flash smiled watching the Batman deteralise. " Thanks Bats" He mumbled. Getting on the pads, he beamed to Central City. It was late now, far to late to do anything so his best interest was sleep. A good rest and a day off? Yeah, perfect.

.

_**...Tbc?..**_

_**.**_

_Aww Bats you know you can't resist Wally, he's just to awesome. This took way longer then I thought to type :P. But it was seven pages soooo XD. Like? Don't? Tell me if you like it! I'd love to read what you think ^^. Tho don't be rude k? I'll try to update soon! Depending on feed back and other stories etc... :D kk R&R! luv yas! Ruth._


	4. Chapter 3

_Under the mask. _

_GRRR. This was done WAY back, however my computer is a dick and decided to erase 8 damn pages. Then my family and I went on vacay, so no computer to redo the chappie. SO new chappie for you, and it's a second copy...I have no clue if it's anything like my original, or maybe if it's better?... Enjoy! ^_^_

_MIM199 ~ Demand and you shall receive ^_^ Hope you like it!_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

He should have known better. Of course sleep wouldn't happen. But it wasn't the ebony eyes plaguing his dreams, no it was just the heat...That's it.

Scrubbing his tired eyes, Wally crossed one of the busier streets of Central City. It was fairly late, about midnight, but people still ran about going to cafe's, into different buildings and hotels. No matter the time, it seemed his city continued on its way.

He smiled at a young girl curled in her fathers arms as he an his wife passed him by going to a taxi. Another couple made their way hand in hand down the street; no destination in mind, just each others company.

It seemed that tonight was out to torture him. As it was he'd seen more couples then on a normal basis, along with that were the young women, flirting and smiling to him; Yet when he went to say something back, maybe throw in some charm, black eyes and a pretty face came into his vision and any thought of someone else fled his mind.

Walking down a less busy side walk, Wally realized that without actually thinking about it, he was going to his favorite little cafe down by '23rd Street'. Well he supposed Frank would be pleased. He loved when Wally went to the cafe simply because of how much Wally loved to eat. It wasn't his fault he had a high metabolism, it was the speed damnit.

Picking his head up from watching his seemingly interesting shoes, Wally's breath caught. Rich chocolate hair bounced lightly as a woman, only feet away, walked down the street. Rushing forward, he placed a quick hand on her shoulder. Startled the woman turned, shining bright green eyes at him.

" Yes?" She asked, voice far to high.

"I...Uh..heh, sorry ma'am I thought you were someone else." Wally said, smiling but on the inside he hurt. Hurt because he'd gotten hopes up to find a girl in a city of thousands, hurt that she could have stolen his heart so easily. It wasn't fair, this hurt.

She smiled sweetly, her bright pink lips shining with to much gloss. " Oh, well since you can't find your friend would you like to join me for a drink?"

Wally shook his head, " No thanks" and left before she could say another word.

Wally groaned inwardly. Great now he was imagining things? Was everything going to remind him of her? Breath taking eyes, rose lips, rich chocolate hair with perfect tanned skin all there to taint his mind and make his heart ache. Maybe he just needed a break. A vacation away from his fair city where he could find some sexy little dame to take his mind off her.

Seeing happy couples, Wally couldn't help but sigh. They were cute, made him feel warm like the first time Annie had kissed him in junior high. However, as cute as they were he yearned for his own.

He didn't want another fling, he wanted _something_.

Getting to the old chipped green door, he went in side seeing a familiar face.

" Wally, my boy!" It was Frank in all his glory. The plump man with his grey hair and five o'clock shadow came over, wiping his hands on his apron. " What brings you here at this time, huh?"

"Just couldn't sleep, Frank. Bring me my regular wouldja?" Wally mumbled, slumping into his favorite bar stool with a slight groan.

" Course" Said the old man before he was off, talking to the people in the cafe as he went.

Wally smiled at the old coot of a man. He was flirting with an older woman, showing off his _moves_ as he poured her a drink. Shaking his head, Wally let out a chuckle when the woman's husband came out, glaring at Frank who shrugged, going into the back kitchen.

**...**

**.**

**...**

Wally stared at his coffee cup, not sure whether to be thankful for the fragrant drink or truly hate it for upping his energy. Less energy meant less thought process and less thought process meant less thinking about the dark eyed mystery woman named, Scarlet.

Not that he was thinking about her. Nope... No he was thinking about rainbows, and butterflies, flying unicorns and saving cats from...From trees!

His head hit the table rather hard causing it to shake slightly and his coffee cup to wobble. " Cats and rainbows?...You're losing it Wally" He groaned, slouching into his arms so only a fire tuff of hair poked out.

" _Frank_!" He yelled out, face still buried in his arms. " Refill!...P-Please." He added with a stutter. There was no need to be rude just because he was miserable.

**...**

**.**

**...**

"Yea sure you don't want me to wash it? I could throw it in the back or-...Uh, Something!" Frank yelled out, holding the old green door open into the cooler night air.

" No! It's fine!" Wally yelled back, scrubbing the soon to be stain on his jacket. His favorite jacket no less! Walking down the far less crowed side walk, Wally was going home. The night had sucked royally. Not only was everything around him a distraction but a bumbling oaf just had to knock into him causing his night to only worsen.

He'd been drinking another cup when a man, not watching where he was going, bashed into his back, causing his coffee to go everywhere. Everywhere. Wally, in his grumpy state, had snapped, if only a little at the man who in turn had said it wasn't his fault. His fault!

No, it wasn't the mans fault. Course not. It wasn't like he had been staring at the pretty blondes behind causing him to back _RIGHT_ into Wally.

_Totally_ not his fault.

So now, stained jacket in one hand and napkins in the other, Wally was heading for his little safe haven of an apartment. He was finally tired, despite all the coffee he had downed. It wore off quickly anyways, so a few cups would only last him the walk home.

The night had chilled considerably. So now, stained and all, Wally threw his jacket on all the while grumbling at the large brown stain right on the front of his left side; covering his heart.

Picking his head up from his jacket, something caught his eye. There, just turning the corning was a young woman. Time seemed to be on his side for now because it slowed, just enough for him to see what he'd secretly been hoping for.

Ebony eyes flashed brightly in his direction before her head turned, facing where she was going with a slight frown. However, it was enough. Wally had seen the eyes he'd been dreaming of. The ones that had stolen his breath away the first time he'd had the opportunity to gaze at them.

Snapping out of his daze, seeing as she'd turned that said corner, Wally took off after her retreating form.

Around the corner, Wally's heart stopped. She was gone! No where in sight. Searching frantically he turned this way and that. There was a few alley's just down she could have turned, there were also rows...and rows of houses she could have turned into. But then a park. Going on his gut feeling Wally dashed into the dark park, finding the trail lit by street lamps. Walking at a slow pace so he wouldn't miss anything Wally followed the long winding path. Hearing light humming Wally stopped.

There, now sitting on a bench was Scarlet.

She was dressed in a pale grey tank top and black, baggy half pants the sinched just below her knees. Her rich, chocolate colored hair was tucked behind her ears, while her bangs swooped across her face. Up close, Wally noticed it was shorter then he first thought; her hair just barely reached past her ears. To his amusement, her converse sneakers were tied together and tossed over the back of the bench.

Wally, feet away from her, froze not sure really what he could say or even do. Deciding to just wing it, Wally stepped forward till he was walking up behind the bench. _'Here goes nothing'_ " Hey" He said smiling." Mind if I sit?"

Her head snapped in his direction quickly, a frown marrying her features and Wally decided right then that he never wanted to see another frown on her pretty face again. Slight recognition swam threw her eyes but it was gone in a matter of seconds. She looked him up and down once, frown still firmly in place. " Go ahead " She deadpanned, turning her attention back the page of her note book in hand. A pencil was scribbling across the page as she drew what ever she was looking at.

Realizing she was not going to give anything more of a conversation and that, yes indeed,she was ignoring him, Wally decided to just sit down. Least it wasn't a crappy bench. Some of the parks had the most uncomfortable metal benches; this one however,was at least wood and still had all it's paint.

Looking over at Scarlet, Wally gazed at her picture she was still working away at. "_ Wow_" He murmured, " You're really good." It was the very scene ahead of them. A dark scene with the trail and one of the street lamps. A park bench was hidden deep with in the more bushy area and there was even an owl in a higher tree.

Looking up, Wally indeed saw said owl. Huh, how'd he miss that?

She looked up at him, studying his face again. "...Thanks, been doing this for a while"

Wally nodded. It looked like it. Her lines were precise but still very soft.

She flipped the page, starting a new picture. She uncrossed her legs as she switched positions. Wally let out a small laugh, "Why aren't you wearing your shoes?"

Startled she glanced at him. " I wear my shoes out quickly. Better to save a pair and just walk bare footed." Realizing she was talking far more then she wished to the red head, she looked back down at her page. Apparently he wasn't taken back by her behavior or tone for he hummed slightly to himself almost in agreement?

She frowned. She should be at home, packing up, taking down accupiment, phoning the new or at least soon to be new owner of the company. She should phone him soon, see if they could set up a meeting for her brothers company; see what would happen to it and all that it stood for.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Taken back from her thoughts again Scarlet glanced at the red headed man. " Pardon?" She asked, really not sure if she heard correctly. Normally she was unreadable. She wore her frown firmly with a straight face. People left her alone and that was the way she liked it.

Wally smiled and sarlet caught herself staring. " Wanna talk about it. You look..Upset? heh, maybe a little flustered."

Scarlet tilted her head, deep in thought. " But I don't know you, Red." She said, a hint of sarcasm ringing in her voice.

" Wally, Wally West" He said smiling, then realized he was sounding like an idiot. Not that she seemed to notice. Her dark eyes seemed to be off, more distracted then he would have perceived them.

_Blood, a lot of it, _Wally thought, _all clinging to her form as the boy in her arms is torn away from her and into a body bag. Medics trying to help but all pushed away._

Blinking Wally realized she was staring at him with a raised eye brow. " Sorry?" He said, seeing as he'd missed something she'd said.

A snort of laughter left her but it wasn't of humor. " Said my name is Scarlet" She tugged on her shirt and he could see the goose bumps lining over her tanned arms.

" Here", he said, " Take my jacket" Offering it to her. She looked at him like he was about to do something horrible before she turned away, looking back at her note pad.

"No thanks." She whispered, hugging one arm around her own form as her left hand continued to sketch out her picture.

" You sure?" Wally pressed on, " I mean it's getting kind of cold and-"

She sighed, head dropping. " Look, I . Don't . Want. Your. Jacket... Understand?" Her ebony eyes stared intently at him making sure her message came across. Wally gave a nervous smile which seemed to lighten her mood oddly enough. It wasn't his fault! Let someone else stare at a glare that could rival the bats and see if they didn't become nervous.

" I had a family member pass" She said. Wally, a little taken back from being lost in his thoughts, wasn't even sure if she'd spoken.

" My...My brother." She said, voice monotone and a little far away.

Scarlet wasn't even sure why she was telling this to a complete stranger. Maybe because she needed to just get it off her chest? Ease her pain. Besides, the guy was just sitting there and he seemed to want to talk...Well guess he was getting his wish.

" I'm sorry for your loss. Scarlet" Wally said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Scarlet tensed, pushing his hand off.

" His name was Jack. Called 'im Bean though. Old nick...Nickname. God he had to be the best little brother. And the-the worst part? He was my last bit of real family." Scarlet's shoulders had sagged now, seeming to be weighted down by the pressure of the world.

_Her Bro?_ Wally thought, _and her little brother at that? No wonder she was so torn up_.

She was back to her drawing, pencil flying over the page. " And frankly I have no clue what to do any more. He was always there, ya know_?..._Mind passing me that coal?"

Wally blinked at the change in subject but looked for what she asked. Under his feet sat her supplies. More paper, different colored pencils, a few pens, and different colored and sized erasers. Reaching blindly for said coal he picked up a dark pencil, handing it to her.

She blinked cocking her head to the side as if to study the pencil. "That's a B6, I need a-...Never mind." She shook her head, and Wally could have sworn he'd seen a smile or at least a smirk. She reached under neath and grabbed a ...Well, a piece of coal.

She placed it to the paper and again set off.

He just watched, fascinated at how she could draw like that and be so far off in her own thoughts; ridding her self of her physical form to take her mind into memory lane.

" Yea know" He said, interrupting her thoughts once again. " I know it's hard now and you're not going to feel it now, or any-anytime soon...But it gets easier. The pain wont always be here, and you'll be able to see the good in the time you had. Instead of just the pain of loosing him."

Scarlet stared at him. Their eyes meeting each other as ebony met emerald. She gave a faint smile; however small it was the meaning to it was still there. Standing she collected her things, putting her supplies in an old looking green jean bag. Her note pad still in hand, she tore the last picture she was working on out. Giving a nod she layed the picture down where she once sat, face down.

Wally watched her and was just a little scared that she was leaving. As if to confirm his assumption she turned and stared walking away.

" Thanks, West" She called over her shoulder, bare feet making no sound as she walked away from Wally and out of the park. Panicked, he grabbed his jacket and the picture she'd left and dashed after her.

" Scar, wait!" Wally yelled, catching up to her with ease. He was a speedster after all. She stopped turning to face him with that same scowling face she'd worn before.

" Listen, " Wally started, rubbing the back of his neck. " Uh, if you ever want to hang out again or like...Just talk? Or maybe go for coffee...?" he mumbled the end, his shoulders slouching slightly at his own jumbled words.

Scarlet arched a perfect brow. " West...Are you asking for my number?"

If Wally didn't know any better he would have sworn she took lessons from Batman. The glare, the arched brow, blunt statements, and her tone. Though to himself, she was far more beautiful, her dark eyes out shined his blue and her_ voice_! That smokey, whiskey snapped voice that could bring any man to his knees...

Shaking his head Wally smiled." Uh...yeah" Again with the eye brow and now a slanted hip. Wow he wasn't doing very well was he? " Or how bout I give you mine!" He said, reaching into his pocket and digging out a receipt. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and scribbled down his number. Holding it out Wally couldn't help but smile. She was surpressing the urge to smile at him, her straight face cracking into a, however small, soft smile at his antics.

She took it from his hand, bowing her head at Wally before turning to walk away. " Good night, West" She said, almost softly.

Wally watched her walk away; her Bag on one shoulder, shoes on the other. A light breeze making her hair blow this way and that.

The breeze made the picture still clutched in his hands to move, which brought to his attention that he'd never actually looked at it. Bringing the white and black smudge page up to his face his eyes widened in surprise.

**.**

**...**

**.**

**... **

_Everyone just carries a pen in their pocket for random moments XD_

_That's all yea get :P. I'm tired. So? What did she draw? Will she even call or will poor Wally be left guessing? Why am I asking you? Cuz I want to know your thoughts! Ugh, this kinda went all over for me. I'd write it at different times instead of my usually just sit and go at it for hours. What do you think of dear Scarlet?_

_Tho I do have to say this is gonna get better :3. Juuuust sayin ;) _

_Thanx for all the favs, author favs, alerts and all! But pleeeeeeease review? That's why I update ^_^ _


End file.
